Dueling Desserts
by faerietalegal
Summary: Forbidden Love, Cupcakes and testing loyalty... Will Klaine persist or will they fall? All Characters and songs belong to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

Two star crossed lovers

in fair Naples did dwell.

Naples Maine, that is.

All of Naples knew of the family

feud that kept them apart.

It all started with cupcakes. Side by side were two bakeries, Cheerio Cakes and Warbler Desserts. Both renown for their cupcakes.

A phone rang at Warbler Desserts, A male voice rang out, "Warbler Desserts,Best in Naples! How may I help you? Yes.. we can have that delivered for you in a hour."

"Nick! Two dozen coffee and honey, please!"

"Aye Boss! Coming right up!"

Inside Cheerios Cakes, A phone rang. A male voice rang out, "Hello, Cheerios Cakes, Better than the Best. How many I help you? Yes we can do that for you, Ma'am. No problem. IT will be ready for pickup in an hour!"

"Quinn, A dozen of your lemon lime cakes, Please!"

"Coming, Hon!" Quinn called.

In the Cheerios bakery, Quinn had a mixer in front of her and quickly whipped up a batch of lemon cupcakes. Once she had the batch whipped up, she set up a muffin pan and filled it with batter. She slid the pan into the oven. When a timer went off, she took it out and set it to cool. While it cooled, she made the lime frosting with care. When the cakes were cool enough, she decorated them carefully. She packaged the cakes carefully and looked up, "Ready, Hon."

A bald guy took the package and went to the counter where the customer was waiting. "For you, Honey."

"Thanks, Burt." The customer said.

In the Warbler kitchen, Nick carefully whipped up the coffee cupcakes, put them in a pan and into the oven. When they came out, he set them to cool, and then quickly whipped up the honey icing. Once the cakes were cool, he put the icing on. Packaging was done carefully.

"Boss, Cakes are ready!" Nick called. Black haired guy walked over to Nick and takes the boxes. He walked over to a blonde guy, "Jeff, Can you take this to the address on the slip? Thank you."

Jeff smiled at him, "Sure, Blaine. Not a problem."

Blaine smiled at him. He looked at the time, "Oh crap. I have to go!"

He runs to the kitchen, "can you guys finish without me? I have to go!"

He heard nothing but got a lot of nods. He smiled at them and blew them kisses. "Love you guys. Mean it!"

Nick burst into laughter, "Yeah, Bro love is the best!"

A shout of "Holla!" filled the room.

Blaine ran out of the store and headed for the train station. Walking around the corner, he bumped into a brunette with gold highlights. The book the brunette was holding went flying. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

"Peachy keen. Great, now my sketches are ruined!" The man grumbled.

"Let me help you." Blaine picked up sketches for him. The man didn't say anything, just let him help. Soon as they got all the paper back into the book, and Blaine apologized again before taking off. Brunette muttered under his breath as he walked to Cheerios Cakes.


	2. Chapter 2

The brunette walked down the street toward the Cheerios Bakery. As he walked, he couldn't help but smile at the small town. "Kurt! Oh my god!"

Kurt spun around and saw David running toward him. "Hey Dave. How are you?"

Dave smiled, "I'm great. I saw the pictures of your graduation. Congratulations! May I say you actually look smarter!"

Kurt laughed at David, "Thanks, Dave."

"So I heard you were going to be teaching at the high school this fall." Dave smirked at him, "Some of the teenagers are so excited to hear that."

"Wait, What class?"

"English, Oh you're such a kidder!" Dave smiled, "I have to go. See you later!"

Kurt found he was outside the bakery, and laughed as he looked around. Under his breath, he muttered "Dad."

He went to the door and opened it. Looking around, he saw Quinn setting out trays of cupcakes, Finn manning the till and his father nowhere to be seen. He walked over to the door that separated the bakery from the kitchen. He slid inside, knowing they hadn't seen him yet. He put his bag and sketchbook under the desk he knew was safe. He turned around and saw his father on the phone. As his father hung up and belted out an order, he had to smile. "Coming up, Dad!"

Burt spun around and saw Kurt standing there. "My Baby!"

Everyone in the store looked and saw Kurt. There was a loud shout of "KURT!" throughout the store. Burt ran and grabbed his son by the waist, spinning him around. Everyone else gave him hugs and kisses. Kurt smiled at them. Then he noticed a few people were missing. He saw Carole standing behind a table, a smile on her face. He walked over to her, "Hi mom. I've missed you."

Carole smiled at him, and kissed his cheek. "Missed you too, baby."

Finn walked over to him, "Hey little bro! Welcome home!"

"I'm not little bro, I'm 3 months older than you, Finn!"

"I'm taller. So there!" Finn stuck his tongue out at him. Kurt rolled his eyes. Finn smiled, "Let's get your stuff and get you home!"

Kurt went to the desk and grabbed his sketchbook and bags. Finn took the bags. Carole walked over and saw the mess. "Baby, what happened?"

"Some guy accidentally bumped into me at the train station and everything flew out of the book." Kurt told her. Carole looked in the book, "Oh my. These are awesome designs, Kurt. You have a real talent for fashion."

"Fashion Smashion. There's no money in that. You can make more money teaching, Kurt! You'll end up designing wedding suits instead of having one! Besides, Chandler is here."

Kurt gave his father a thin smile. Finn and Carole could see it hurt him.

Finn and Kurt left the bakery and got into Finn's truck. He drove them to the house and helped Kurt with his bags.

"Dude, Just so you know. Your room is the same, except Dad kinda added some stuff." Finn looked worried. Kurt looked at him. "It was my room before I left, Finn."

"Four years you've been gone, remember?" Finn looked at him.

Kurt shrugged. Finn took him to his room. It looked like his dad had added a desk and some other items. Kurt could see boxes in a corner. "What's with all the boxes?"

"Well, he's planning for the Cakefest. So He hid some stuff from mom in your room." Finn looked sheepish. Kurt groaned, "I had to come back just before Cakefest, didn't I?"

Kurt kept looking around, and thinking of what he's been told. "Great, According to Dad, I'm teaching at the high school, he probably thinks I'm going to marry Chandler, and now I've got boxes in my room."

"Hey, It could be worse."

"Worse than marrying Chandler? Finn, I don't like Chandler, remember?"

Finn nodded at Kurt, " You know Dad. He wants us settling down and being happy."

Kurt groaned. "Okay, I'll be fine on my own here, Finn."

"Nope. Change your clothes, dress up. We've gotta go back to the bakery."

"Why?" Kurt looked upset. Finn groaned.

"They're having a few people over to celebrate your return." Finn looked pained.

"NO! Please tell me it's not a graduation party, Finn. Please."

Finn looked at him, "Surprise?"


	3. Chapter 3

Once Kurt was ready to go, he and Finn made their way back to the bakery. Kurt and Finn walked into the bakery talking, when he heard "Surprise!" Kurt faked his surprise, thanks to his training. Kurt looked around and saw everyone, including Chandler. He was rushed with hellos, congratulations and love from everyone. Chandler walked up to him, and smiled at him. The two men shared a short hug. Chandler walked toward the back kitchen.

Kurt watched as Quinn looked longingly at Finn. He knew Quinn was in love with Finn, but his slow brother didn't seem to realize it. He sighed. Burt came over to him, "Hey kiddo."

"Hi Dad. Can I ask why you're trying to plan my life?" Kurt looked at his father. Burt rubbed the back of his neck, "Son, I just want you to be happy, healthy and have the best of everything."

"Chandler, Dad?" Kurt looked at his father skeptically. Burt shrugged, "He's a good man, he'd make you happy."

Kurt rolled his eyes."You do know I can find my own Prince Charming, Dad?"

"Yeah, but I like Chandler." Burt defended himself.

Kurt walked over to where Finn stood. "Finn, I'm dying here. How much longer?"

"They haven't brought out the cake yet, Dude."

"Oh. Okay." Kurt went and sat at one of the empty tables. He was soon joined by Quinn and Puck. Puck looked at him, "Congrats on graduating. Happy to be home?"

Kurt smiled at Puck and nodded. Quinn could see pain behind the smile but said nothing. The room grew quiet as Chandler came out with a large sheet of cupcakes. Kurt stared as the sheet was put down at the middle table. He went over to see the words _Congratulations, Graduate._ He smiled at his family and friends and thanked them. Kurt talked to friends and family before he left to go home and rest.

Meanwhile, Blaine got out of the train station in Boston and walked over to _Trent's Cuisine._ He entered through the back door and walked over to a table of men. "Hey guys, room for me?"

Trent stood up and pulled Blaine into a hug. "For you, always. You remember everybody?"

Blaine laughed, "All but him."

He had pointed to an Asian guy. Trent smirked, "This is Wes. He's nobody. Wes, This is Blaine. Best Baker in Maine."

"What Trent means is, I'm not a chef or baker. Therefore I am of no consequence." Wes smirked at Trent. Blaine smiled. "Hey Thad, Flint, and Artie."

The other men smiled at him and welcomed him to the table. Tina, Trent's assistant, came over. "Sorry gentlemen, but Table 13 wants to speak to the chef."

Trent groaned and stood up. Thad tried to peek into Trent's cards, but Trent slapped his hand. "NO peeking, boys. I'll be right back."

Wes looked at Blaine. "I've heard a lot about you, Blaine. Trent won't shut up about your baking."

Blaine laughed, "Seeing as to that's why he can't lose weight, I'm not surprised. I swear I have weekly deliveries to this place."

Everyone laughed. Blaine looked around, "Sometimes I think I should change the recipes so he can lose weight."

"I heard that, Blainers!" Trent yelled. Blaine yelled back, "Good!"

"Are his cakes really that good?" Wes asked.

Everyone but Blaine nodded heavily. Flint spoke up, "Some of the best in the world, I think."

Wes stared at the other men, not quite believing them. Thad changed the subject, "Blaine, you wanna play?"

"I got recipes to burn, baby." Blaine smirked at him. Everyone cheered and they all got down to some serious poker. They played for half an hour, then Trent put up a recipe for Caramel cheesecake, and people dropped out like flies, except Blaine. Trent smirked at him. "Blainers, got anything better than that?"

Blaine peered at him, "What do you want?"

Trent smirked at him, "Your coffee cupcake recipe."

Whistles came from everyone but Wes. He raised an eyebrow. "Coffee cupcake recipe? That's all?"

Trent looked at Wes, "Nobody has perfected that recipe except him. It's heavenly."

Blaine looked at Trent and popping the p, "Nope."

Trent glared at him, "Come on, Blaine. Coffee cupcake recipe?"

Blaine shook his head, "I fold."

He placed the cards on the table. Everyone stared at him. Wes was shocked, "You would rather fold than give up that recipe?"

Blaine nodded, "It's a family recipe, as Trent well knows."

Trent groaned in frustration. "Someday, Blaine. I will get that recipe."

Blaine laughed, "Trent, ain't never gonna happen."

Trent growled. Wes had raised his eyebrow. Blaine grinned and got up. "OK, I have to go see a woman about some honey. So I will say, See you later, boys."

Flint smirked at him, "Dude, you gonna get a taste of her honeypot?"

Everyone except Wes laughed. Wes looked around, "Um, Do I want to know?"

Trent explained that Blaine was gay, but he bought only the best ingredients for his recipes, including honey. It was just a running joke between Flint and Blaine. Wes nodded, smiling. Blaine looked at him, "Do you have issues with it?"

Wes shook his head, "I am bisexual, So me having an issue would mean I have issues with myself. Here's my card, Blaine. I'd like to talk to you at a later date."

Wes handed him a business card. Blaine accepted it and shook Wes hand. He hugged the rest and left.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: The Dave I mention here and in Chapter 1 is Karofsky. Just a FYI.

A few days later, Burt decided to have an informal party to celebrate his birthday early. He knew his actual birthday would be too busy due to multiple orders, so he choose a quiet day.

"SHH! Birthday Man wants to talk! Shut it!" Finn yelled at the party goers.

Burt smiled at Finn. "I would like to thank my family for making today a great day."

Cheers resounded throughout the bakery. "Second of all, I'd like to make a toast to Kurt, recently graduated and back home again!"

Everyone cheered for Kurt, who smiled at his father. Burt continued, "Now, Let's have a great party and enjoy ourselves!"

Beth sat alone, playing with a balloon. Her friends came over, and they decided to go to the backyard. They got there and started running around, laughing. There was a brick wall not 20 feet from the bakery. On the other side, a table was laid, covered in paperwork. Santana sat there, going through it all. Nearby, a screen door with the Warbler logo opened, and Cooper stormed out. "Tana, What the hell is going on over there? He's using the power, just sucking us dry."

A power converter blew that was hung between the two bakeries and power went out. Cooper ranted again, "See? At least that stupid Gugu music is gone!"

"Gaga, Cooper, She's called Gaga."

"Like I give donkey's..." Cooper muttered some foul language. Santana rolled her eyes. "Baby, Calm down."

"I am calm, Tana."

"Do you want to end up back in the hospital?" Santana glared at him.

"No." Cooper looked at her meekly.

The power came back on and music started up again. Cooper yelled, "Jeff, get out here!"

Jeff came walking out, "What is it, Boss?"

"Gimme the hose."

Jeff went to fiddle with the hose. Blaine came out of the kitchen. The power came back on. Santana saw him and ran to his side. "Blainey, You have to help me. He is going nuts. Talk to him, calm him down."

Blaine walked over to Cooper, "Hey Coop. Listen. I met this business guy, he may be looking to invest."

Cooper looked at him, "Why? I'm happy where we are."

"Bro, it could be a great opportunity for us. We could make more money than we do now." Blaine suggested. Coop looked around, "You know what would be a great opportunity? The microwave." He makes an explosion sound and points to the power. Blaine looked at Santana. "What is wrong with him?"

Santana pointed to Cheerios Bakery. Blaine groaned. Then he heard Gaga playing, "God I hate Gaga."

Santana looked at him, "Why did I marry into this family?"

Blaine smirked at her, "Because you can't resist our good looks, Baby."

She just rolled her eyes, and watched as her husband barged back into the backyard, with microwave and Toaster in hand. She couldn't help but groan.

At the Cheerios Bakery, Burt watched the front door until he saw Chandler come in with a bouquet of roses. Everyone called, "Hey Chandler."

Chandler smiled at everyone and greeted them. Burt looked at Kurt, "See. He's the manager now."

"Yeah, you've told me like a thousand times, Dad." Kurt smiled thinly. Burt smiled, "Go on, Say hello. Come on, Carole."

Burt and Carole left Kurt standing alone at the counter. Once they were gone, Kurt turned around and ran for the back door. Dave walked up to Chandler, "Hi, Chandler."

Chandler smiled at him, "Hi Dave."

"Oh Flowers, nice."

"Oh yeah, you know the boyfriend thing."

Dave smiled at him, "Yeah, Chandler. You always seem to know something about something."

"I like to keep myself informed, Dave. Ya know, something I do. So Where's Kurt?"

Dave kept a smile on his face as he shrugged. But once Chandler left, his smile fell.

Kurt escaped out the back door, and looked around. He smiled. Beth walked up to him, "Unke Kurt, The Warbler tree stole our balloon, can you get it?"

Kurt smiled and nodded, "I'll get a ladder."

Blaine came out of the back door to Warbler Sweets, and walked past Santana. "Blainers, I'm done here, Going to go home for the night. See you tomorrow?"

Blaine smiled at her and nodded. She went back inside. He went to the ladder near the tree and started to climb it. Cooper came out with an extension cord and plugged it into a socket, muttering "I'll get them."

Both Kurt and Blaine were climbing until they got to the top of the wall. Blaine started picking lemons off the tree, Kurt came up and saw him. Blaine looked at him, "You?"

Kurt looked at him, "You?"

Blaine, in shock, said "A Cheerio."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "At least I'm not a warbler."

"It's a loud party you've got over there. What's the occasion?"

"Mostly my dad's birthday."

"Ah. Nice."

They stared at each other, and slowly started moving toward each other. Behind Blaine, Cooper was cackling as he set up the microwave and plugged it into the extension cord. He yelled, "Better get your candles, Burt."

Cooper turned the microwave on full blast and the converter blew again, causing power to go out again. This scared Kurt, and he flew off the ladder. Chandler ran and caught Kurt in his arms before he could get hurt. Blaine stared in shock as he watched the whole thing. Then he climbed down the ladder and took off.

Kurt held onto Chandler as the shock wore off, "Thank you Chandler."

"Glad to see you're still falling for me." Chandler grinned at him goofy.

Kurt smiled and wiggled. Chandler let him down. Chandler apologized for not picking Kurt up at the station and tried to explain some pickups he had to do for the store. Kurt smiled, "Chandler, it's okay that you didn't meet me. Really."

Chandler breathed a sigh of relief. "I should have been there."

Kurt gave him a thin smile. "I'm glad you'll forgive me anything, Kurt, Cuz you're my man. Now that you're done with college, you never have to leave us again."

Chandler put an arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt just internally groaned _I don't want this. Why is Dad so damn stubborn about this?_

Chandler lead him back into the bakery.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Was all set to post, and the laptop I had the next chapter written, crashed. So, It's dead, Jim. (Yes, Star Trek reference. So.. I have to write the chapter all over again. Hopefully I remember what I had there. Also, sorry it's short. The story will take a whole chapter, so I wanted to devote the next chapter to the reasoning behind the feud. Hope you enjoy.

Before Kurt went into the bakery, he looked back at the stone wall where he last saw Blaine. He felt a twinge of disappointment that the curly haired man was gone.

It's been a week since that night. Kurt has been busy working in the bakery. He worked with Quinn to fill orders and get everything done for the cake festival. He also had to deal with his father pushing Chandler on him, and Chandler's consistent attention. He was getting a little frustrated.

One day, he and Finn went out and he explained as simply as he could how he felt about everything. Finn could understand. His mom was doing the same with a friend of theirs, Rachel. Finn liked her but he didn't have romantic feelings for her.

When Kurt prodded, Finn whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt couldn't help but smile. "Maybe you should divert Rachel's attention to someone else, Finn."

"Like who? I'm sure there aren't many people she would date. She's so busy in the theater that I don't see who she would date."

"What about Jesse? He has said he'd like to date her quite a few times." Kurt looked at his brother. Finn contemplated it, "That may be a good idea, Kurt."

Kurt smirked at his brother.

Blaine had been working in the Warbler kitchen and had perfected a new recipe. He couldn't help but smile as he put out the new cakes. He knew they always sold out fast.

He went to the cashier, an African-American named David. "Hey, David. There's a new recipe."

He proceeded to tell David the name. David smiled at him. "Sounds good, Blaine."

The door opened and both men looked up. Blaine saw a group of girls come in. "All yours, David."

David frowned at him, "They're going to ask about you, ya know."

Blaine looked at him, "Don't they always?"

David nodded in agreement. He watched as Blaine went back into the kitchen and the girls came up to the counter. "Hello, Ladies. What can I get for you today?"

"Your friend on a silver platter would be the best thing, but I'll take 4 strawberry cheesecake, please."

David nodded and got the requested items. After ringing them up and sending them on their way, he went to the kitchen and saw Blaine. "We need more of the cheesecakes, Boss. And those girls want you on a silver platter."

Blaine rolled his eyes at David, "I'll get working on the cheesecakes. But me on a platter ain't happening."

Santana laughed, "If it's a guy, he may go for it."

Blaine glared at her. "Why did my brother marry you?"

"You don't want to know, remember?" Santana laughed at him. David shook his head, "Sometimes, Blaine, I ask myself the same question. Then I look at your sister, and I just think of gay sex. Then I'm okay."

Blaine and Santana roared with laughter as David left.

Kurt groaned as he saw the power was still out. He walked over to his father. "Dad, when are you going to stop this ongoing feud with the Warblers?"

"When they stop it first."

"That utility pole needs replacing. One day it could burn down the bakery."

"I'll do it when the warblers do it."

"Dad! At least meet them halfway."

"There's no meeting those warblers halfway. They always ruin everything!"

"You keep saying that."

"Give them half, they..."

"Take three quarters, I know Dad."

Kurt's cousin Brittany looked at them, "Everyone tells me to hate the Warblers, but I don't understand why." She looked hopelessly confused. Burt looked at her, "Sweet Britt..Didn't your father tell you the story?"

Brittany shook her head. Kurt snickered. Burt glared at his son and then collected everyone in the storefront. "I'm going to tell you the story of the Cheerios vs Warblers."

Everyone cheered at Cheerios and booed at Warblers.

Burt prepared himself.

AN: Yes, David's got a mouth on him. Don't hurt me.


	6. Chapter 6

Burt smiled and watched as everyone sat down and waited for him to begin. He took a calm breath and started, "It was a hundred years ago, there were two best friends. Liam Hummel and Leroy Anderson. They were two great men. Each had an idea for a recipe for cakes they wanted to make. They decided to open the Andermel Bakery.

It was the best idea they had ever had. They made cakes so good, you couldn't resist buying more than one. Leroy was good at making the cakes, Liam was the icing king. Together, their cakes were renowned. But within ten years, there was discord. Leroy wanted to focus on the cakes, Liam on the icing. Soon, the two men were fighting over it.

Their fighting got to the point they couldn't run the bakery together. So at the request of their families, they closed the bakery. But Liam decided he didn't want to stop having a bakery, so he opened the Cheerios Bakery, making the best cakes in town."

The children cheered. Burt smiled at them. Kurt rolled his eyes. Burt continued, "But Leroy did not like this at all, and soon opened his own bakery, calling it the Warbler Bakery. This set off anger in Liam, and it didn't help that Leroy used the original location for the bakery. Liam always claimed that Leroy stole the location from him."

Cooper was standing in a group of his family, looking at them. He was telling a version of the same story. "Leroy always said that he had the original deed to the store, so rightfully it was his. This set off a feud between the Hummels and the Andersons.

It still continues to this day. Liam's son William took over Cheerios, and continued to make their desserts that they were so famous for. Leroy's son Ken took over Warblers, yes.. Grandpa Ken. Now, this is where the feud gets worse... See, Ken and Will both loved the same woman, Emma.

They both fought for her, but She ended up leaving both of them for someone else. I think his name was Carl. Will would go on to marry Terri, and Ken went on to marry Sue. Ever since, The feud has been ongoing."

Burt took up the story again, "There's always been bad blood between the two families. We're always trying to come up with better recipes than those Andersons, but somehow they always manage to outdo us.

Each store has it's own saving grace. We have the best icing in town. I don't know about them, but I hear they have good cakes. But since I refuse to set foot in that cursed bakery..."

Cooper peered at his family, "I don't know how good their desserts are. There is no money in the world that would make me sit in a Cheerios bakery. But yeah, ever since then, it has gotten worse over the years,. Honestly, I don't see any way it can ever be repaired."

As Cooper said his last sentence, Blaine got a thoughtful look on his face. David and Jeff both noticed, and resolved to ask him later.

A little girl asked, "Where did the Warbler name come from, Coop?"

"Oh that was a stroke of genius on Leroy's part. See, when he was a teenager, he went to a school called Dalton Academy for Boys. The mascot was a warbler. Every male Anderson since Leroy has gone to Dalton. So, When Leroy was trying to create a name for the new bakery, he basically took his old school mascot."

Burt looked at his family, "So, any questions?"

Brittany spoke up, "Where did the Cheerios name come from?"

Burt smirked at her, "I'm so glad you asked. Every Hummel man has gone to McKinley school for boys for as long as it's been around. They have a show choir called The Cheerios. With the exception of me, every Hummel including Kurt here, has been in that choir. Liam wanted to bow to his roots as a McKinley alumni, so he requested permission from the school to use the name as our bakery. The school accepted. So we've been Cheerios Bakery ever since. I know over our long history, there have been tries to mend the rift between the bakeries, but it has never happened. I've lost hope of it ever happening, and with Cooper's actions. Well, let's just say I don't see any way it can be repaired."

Kurt got a thoughtful look on his face. Quinn saw it and resolved to ask him later.

AN: Comments or reviews always welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I realized I said the Cakefest was shortly after Kurt came home, but that i did not write anything about it, so I wanted to explain why. Don't worry, that is coming up in the next few chapters.

Burt and Cooper both got calls from the organizers of Cakefest. According to the organizers, the festival kept getting moved to later days due to locations falling through. But they had gotten a location, triple checked that it was available, and were set for the last week of the summer. Both men agreed to be there. Both men told their families and employees. Kurt had been frustrated that the festival kept getting moved. He just wanted it over. Between his father and Chandler, Kurt didn't know how much more of the annoyance he could take. Kurt was happy it was all resolved. Cooper and Blaine were happy they had more time to create new recipes for the festival.

That Sunday, everyone was at church listening to the services. Blaine was running late due to a customer order. He quietly entered the church from the side as the Pastor spoke. Everyone's eyes went to him and he blushed. He quickly sat near his family and saw Kurt sitting between Burt and Chandler. Kurt watched him find a seat. Kurt's thoughts went decidedly unbecoming of him. The pastor spoke of being generous and helping the church get a new roof. Kurt tuned him out to watch Blaine. Blaine could feel eyes on him, and just watched the pastor. But he wasn't really listening. Burt put a roll of cash into the offering box. Cooper saw this and turned to Santana, "Gimme the 50 I gave you this morning, baby."

"Why?" Santana glared at him. Coop whispered, "He put in a roll of ones, I gotta upstage him. He's making me look bad in front of God."

Santana gave him the money and he put it in the offering. Burt snickered, which caused a shushing war between the families. Kurt and Blaine both rolled their eyes and ignored the families. Blaine noticed and gave Kurt a small smile. Kurt sighed. The pastor dismissed everyone after glaring when he found someone had rolled a one dollar bill around a bunch of envelopes. The Hummel family soon walked out, after thanking the pastor. He pulled Kurt aside and had a whispered conversation with him. Kurt smiled at him, but it was thin. Kurt looked at the pastor, "Someone has got to talk to my father, please."

"Kurt, Come on, We're going for breakfast!" Burt called, waving his son to him. Kurt looked at the pastor, who smiled and nodded. Burt called him again. Kurt smiled and joined his family. They started walking down the street, Kurt was walking slower. He heard the pastor say "Hello, Blaine. Maybe next time be here on time?"

"I'll try, Sir." Blaine responded cheekily. The pastor smirked at him. Blaine's attention went to Kurt right away. He slowly walked away from the church as Santana talked to the pastor. Cooper looked at Blaine, "Hey Blainers. Whatcha pray for?"

Blaine lied smoothly, "Good business for us."

Cooper smiled at him, "Good idea, little brother. Each week I leave here more confused by his sermons."

"I also prayed Cooper would listen to me about franchising with this Wes guy." Blaine looked at his brother, not noticing David behind them. David froze for a minute then kept walking with them.

"Whatcha wanna franchise for, Blaine? This family has been doing this business for so long. I like the way we are now."

"If we franchise, we could drive the Cheerios out of business, Cooper."

"That's the first smart thing you've said about this, little brother. Let's do it." Cooper smirked at his brother. Blaine felt a pang of guilt. Cooper peered at Blaine, "Wait a minute. It's possible the Hummels could have hired him to try to steal our cake recipes."

"Cooper, I met Wes through Trent, Remember him? Trent has been a loyal customer of ours for years."

"You don't know, Blaine. I'm not saying it's impossible, I'm saying it could have happened."

Cooper looked at his brother. Santana looked thoughtful. She spoke up, "Here's an idea... Let's hear this Wes out, and if we don't like him, we don't do it."

Blaine nodded at Santana, "That sounds good to me, Coop."

Cooper looked between his brother and his wife. "Okay, We'll do it. But I reserve judgment. Let me tell ya something about Burt Hummel. He's up there with Blofeld, Stromberg and Scaramanga, hmm?"

Blaine looked at his brother, "Who?"

"God, your movie education is sadly lacking, little brother. They're James Bond villains."

Blaine and Santana laughed. Cooper smirked, "Let's go get some pizza, yeah?"

The other two nodded in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:This, dear readers, is where I ask your honest, brutal opinion. I'm not 100% content with this story. So, I want your honest opinion on whether I should do a rewrite of this story once I complete it, and post the rewrite under a different title or leave the story as is. You don't have to tell me until the story is complete. But I'd like opinions. I love my readers, and if you are not happy with it, please tell me and I will say Thank you, and send you a LOT of love. (hugs)**

Kurt found the time between that day at church and the day of Cakefest to be one of the longest months of his life. Between working at the bakery; trying to ward off Chandler and avoiding his father's need to control his life, Kurt did not have much peace and quiet. The day before the festival was, in Kurt's opinion, VERY stressful. His father had him making up various new recipes and having them ready. By the time Kurt finished at the bakery, it was close to 8pm. He went for a long walk, needing to clear his head.

Blaine managed to escape the bakery after putting up with Cooper's need to outshine the Cheerios. He was feeling the stress. For him, it was Cooper's insistence that he needed a husband, Santana's dirty mouth every twenty minutes about her sex life, and David's odd quietness. Blaine tried to talk to David, but he wasn't receptive to the efforts. Blaine decided a walk would be a good thing.

The two men didn't notice each other walking toward each other. Blaine's head was down, deep in thought. Kurt was checking his phone, blown up with text messages from his father and Chandler. The two men crashed into each other.

"I'm so sorry!" Both men said as they looked at each other. Kurt smiled at Blaine. "This is the second time we've crashed into each other."

"Yeah. I guess. But it's the third time we've met. So I guess it's a good time to learn each others names. I'm Blaine."

"Kurt. It's nice to put a name with the face." Kurt smiled at him. Blaine smiled back. They stared at each other for a few minutes until Kurt looked around, "I guess we should go to our respective houses, and tomorrow, be prepared for battle. I don't know about you, but I feel like it's going to be a long day."

Blaine smirked at him, "You too? I can't seem to catch a break from my family either."

Both men laughed. Then said good night and parted.

The next morning found 2 trucks in front of each bakery. Everyone was loading their cakes onto the trucks as fast as they could. Cooper could be heard yelling, "Make sure we don't forget anything, Tana!"

Kurt looked around in confusion. _Tana? He can't mean..._ He saw Santana running out of Warbler Bakery and stared in shock. He heard her yelling, "We got everything, baby."

All Kurt could think was _What the hell? Satan has a connection to Blaine?_ He shook himself out of it and checked the trucks. He saw that their newest creation was missing and ran inside. He found the boxes on a table in the back. Kurt yelled, "More coming!"

Burt watched as his son carefully brought out 5 bakery boxes. "What are those?"

"Our new creations, remember? We were going to unveil them at the festival, Dad." Kurt replied. Burt nodded, "Thanks, Son. Now, everyone get on the trucks, We gotta go!"

Blaine had been sitting in the driver's seat of one of the trucks, waiting for everyone to be ready. He had seen Kurt's shock when Cooper had yelled. He saw Santana slide into the seat next to him. He looked at her, "Tana.. Do you have a connection to the Hummels?"

"Kinda. I was best friends with Kurt."

"Well, Coop yelling your name shocked him."

"He heard that?"

"Yep." Blaine smirked, popping the p. Santana smirked, "Might do him some good."

"How so?"

"We were best friends who liked to argue." She laughed, "Never anything serious, but he went off to college. Then I met Coop and we just drifted, I guess."

"Have I told ya, Tana, that I love having you as a sister?" Blaine smiled, taking her hand. She smiled back, "Not lately. But I'm glad you're my brother, too. You keep me sane quite often, Blainey."

"Isn't that Cooper's job?" Blaine asked.

"Have you met your brother? He can't keep himself sane." She shot back.

Blaine had to agree with her.

"Why you asking about Kurt?"

"Was curious. Seemed like he may have known you."

She smiled. "Yeah. He did."

Blaine started up the truck and headed over to the location of Cakefest. Soon, he had arrived and started setting up their booth. He saw the Cheerios trucks pull up minutes later. Soon, there was a flurry of activiity around the location as various bakeries set up their food.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello, Friends and vendors! Welcome to Cakefest! Please enjoy the festival and don't forget, all donations go to Camp Sunshine!" An announcer boomed over the area. Blaine looked up from where he was checking cupcakes and saw the Cheerios booth right across from his own. He whispered, "Tana, are we right across from the Cheerios?"

Santana looked around and saw they were. She nodded to Blaine. He whimpered, "Why?"

Santana shrugged. Blaine's phone rang. "Hello? Oh hey Wes," Blaine said. David froze. Blaine continued the conversation, "You're on your way here? Awesome! When you get here, ask for the best cupcakes in town. Yeah, See you soon. Bye."

Blaine put his phone away and noticed David's posture. He looked at Santana, "David and I need to get something out of the trucks. We'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

Santana nodded, having seen David freeze. Blaine dragged David to the truck and pushed him into the back. She watched them go and then went back to work.

"Okay David, Let's have us a serious discussion."

"What about?"

"Why do you freeze every time I mention a certain name. You know which one, David"

"If I tell you, promise it stays between us?"

Blaine held up a finger, made an x on his chest, and held out his hand. David shook it.

"Okay. You know how I came here five years ago a wreck. You found me wandering and helped me get myself back?" David looked sad.

Blaine nodded, "That was a tough year."

"Did I ever tell you why?"

Blaine shook his head. David nodded. "Well, I had just broken up with the love of my life over the stupidest damn thing."

Blaine's eyebrows rose to his hairline. "David, what was the stupid thing?"

"My parents. I came out as bisexual to them, and told them I had a boyfriend. They pretty much made me feel like the scum of the earth. They told me to break up with him, or they would make me regret it."

Blaine stared at David. "Are you serious?"

David nodded. Blaine swore. David looked downcast. Blaine looked at him, "David. You know I love you like a brother. You're my best friend. I'm pissed at your parents."

David's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Blaine looked at him, "Is this Wes I keep mentioning the boyfriend?"

David looked at him, "If his last name is Montgomery, he's Asian and he's bisexual, then yeah."

Blaine nodded at all three requirements. David looked down. "I should never have broken up with him, Blaine. At the time, I was in fear of his life. But I never stopped loving him."

Blaine smiled, "We'll get your man back, David. One way or another. By the way, Are you still in contact with your parents?"

David grinned at him, "Thanks Blaine. Love you, bro. I left right after the breakup, I didn't keep anything they gave me. I emptied the bank account they had access to and came here. Everything I have now, I either got from you, Coop, Tana or bought with my salary."

"So Wes has no way of contacting you?"

David shook his head.

Blaine gave David a hug and the two men left the truck. They walked over to where Cooper was. David went into the back of the booth and started working. Blaine stood in front of the booth. He scanned the crowds, looking for Kurt or Wes. He had an idea.

He didn't see them anywhere, but he was confident he would find them sooner or later. He went back to work.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I hope everyone can tell the difference between the two Davids. If not, let me know and I will try to clarify it up. HUGS! And here's the next installment of Dueling Desserts.. Italics are flashbacks.**

The cake festival is a hit. By the afternoon, Blaine had extinguished half of the cakes that were made. He looked worriedly at David and Cooper. They also looked worried. "We are doing better than we thought, aren't we?"

Both men nodded. "We may be closing up early."

Santana looked at them, "No worries, boys. I've got more coming in 20 minutes. You are so lucky we left our bakers at the shop!"

Blaine stared at her, "Tana, have I told you I love you?"

Santana smiled at him, "Not lately, Blainey. But I love you too."

Cooper glared at his brother and his wife, "Hey, no flirting with family!"

They looked at him, "Love you more, Coop!"

He smiled. "OK, let's sell some cakes!"

Blaine looked around. "No Wes?"

David shook his head. Coop and Santana shrugged. Blaine looked around again then got back to work.

Kurt was late! He couldn't believe it! He ran to the festival as fast as he could. When he got to the entrance, he smiled at the girl manning the ticket booth. "Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel from Cheerios. Is there a pass for me?"

The girl smiled at him and handed him his pass. An Asian man came up to the booth, "Hello. I was told to come here to pick up a pass."

The girl looked at him, and smiled. "Name?"

"Wes Mont..."

"Montgomery, right. Here you go." The girl handed him a pass. Kurt blew the girl a kiss, "Thanks, Hon. I have to go!"

He started to take off. Wes looked at him, "Hey, know where The Best cupcakes in town are?"

"Come with me, and I will show you something better than the best." Kurt smiled at him. Wes nodded and followed Kurt. Kurt took him to the Cheerios booth where Finn gave him one of their newest recipes. Wes tried it and moaned, "This is divine. What a wonderful icing!"

Kurt smiled at him. "Thank you, we take pride in it."

Wes thanked him and walked off with a request to say hi to Blaine. Kurt looked at Finn in confusion. Burt came walking over, "Kurt!"

Kurt looked up and saw his father. "Hey Dad."

"I need you to go meet Chandler."

"Why?"

_Chandler had come to see Burt earlier that day. He held a small box. Burt saw it and looked at Chandler. "What's that?"_

"_I'm asking your permission, Burt, to marry your son, Kurt."_

_Burt looked at Chandler, "Of course, you have it."_

_Chandler smiled at him. They started making plans for the proposal. Burt would send Kurt to the church nearby and Chandler would be waiting. _

"Oh, he needs to talk to you, Kurt."

"Dad, what are you two up to now?"

"Nothing, Kurt. Just tell Chandler 'Yes'."

Kurt looked at his father with a raised eyebrow. "Just yes?"

He nodded. Kurt shrugged. "Where is he?"

"At the church. GO! Now!" Burt pushed him. Kurt rolled his eyes and then spotted Blaine walking to the pavilion. He then saw Dave walking nearby. He ran over to him. "Dave, I need a favor."

Dave looked at him, "Hey Kurt, what is it?"

"Can you go to the church and tell Chandler that my dad said yes?"

David's eyes widened, "Just yes?"

Kurt nodded. Dave stared at him, "Sure, I can do that."

"Thank you so much, Dave! I have to go!" Kurt ran off. Dave made his way to the church where he saw Chandler pacing and muttering to himself. He walked up to him. "Hey Chandler."

Chandler saw him and smiled, "Hi Dave. Have you seen Kurt?"

"He had to go do something. Sent me instead. Want to go get a pizza?"

Chandler smiled, "Okay. Guess I'll just have to see Kurt another time."

Dave smiled at him. They talked as they left.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt saw Blaine looking around at the pavilion. He quietly made his way over. "Hi, Blaine."

Blaine saw him and smiled, "Hi Kurt."

"I hope you find what you're looking for." Kurt smiled at Blaine. Blaine laughed, "One of them, I did."

"so, I'm not the only one your looking for? I'm hurt."

"Ha ha. Nice to see you again. How's things going for you?"

"Ugh. Could be worse. You know, it's not a good idea for us to be seen together. Competing bakeries and all that." Kurt smiled at him.

Blaine nodded, "True."

"So... I noticed Santana is part of your team now. Was wondering how that happened." Kurt looked puzzled.

"She married into the family, simple truth." Blaine shrugged.

"Wait. Who did she marry? You?"

"Oh no. We'd kill each other within a day, and She's got the wrong body parts."

Kurt laughed. "OK, wait, are you saying you don't like girls?"

Blaine nodded. Kurt raised his eyebrow. "Okay, this is interesting. You're related to my best friend from childhood, you're my competition, and you're gay?"

Blaine smirked at him, "You're competition, you stole my best driver, and you're gay. That kinda sums it all up for me."

Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes, "Puck? He claims you fired him."

Blaine shook his head, "He would claim that, when we found him after hours with a girl in our kitchen. He didn't exactly remember to shut off the alarms."

Kurt burst into laughter. "Sounds like him."

Blaine smirked at him, "Yeah."

"Well, I think we ought to go back to our respective bakeries before we get caught. Don't want them thinking we're fraternizing with the enemy, do we?"

Blaine smiled, "Good idea. How about I give you my number and we text for a bit?"

Kurt nodded and handed over his phone. Blaine punched in his number and sent a text to his phone. He handed it over to Kurt. The two men smiled at each other and went back to their booths.

Burt saw Kurt coming back and smiled. "Hey Kurt, did you talk to Chandler?"

Kurt shook his head, "I got waylaid by a friend. Sorry Dad."

Burt looked sad, "Oh OK, guess it'll wait til later."

Kurt got into the booth and started working. He saw Blaine in the Warblers booth, working. Blaine pulled out his phone and sent a quick text. Kurt felt his phone go off. He checked the phone and saw a text.

From Blaine: Meet at the church when this is over?

To Blaine: If I can get away, I will.

From Blaine: Text me when you're done?

To Blaine: You got it.

Kurt couldn't help but smile as he worked the rest of the day. His father kept glancing at him, wondering if Chandler had proposed.

After the text exchange, Blaine went back to work with a lighter step. He was his usual friendly self, but David could see something had gotten his boss a little happier than usual. He smirked at his boss. Blaine looked at him with a raised eyebrow. David mouthed _Stop acting like a teenager or Coop and Tana will notice._

Blaine nodded at him. David grinned as he watched Blaine calm himself down slightly. During a lull in business, David sided up to Blaine and whispered "Got your eye on someone, Boss?"

Blaine smirked at him and nodded. David smirked, "Hope he's a good one, buddy."

Blaine smiled at him, "We will see, David."

The two men went back to work.

AN: Sorry it took me a while to write this. Next chapter will be more fluff and some angst. Hope you like this little flirt fest. Reviews are welcome, even if you want to tell me to rewrite this. Love to all. I also updated other stories, if anybody wants to read.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: So, I'm still working on being consistent when I post.. I just suck right now. Love to readers.

Am going to take a week and try to get ahead on this story. So I'll update next Wednesday. IF I update earlier, consider me ahead. Sorry this one is so short, I'll make the next one longer, I hope.

The day passed quickly, and soon, it was time to close up. Burt looked at Kurt and Chandler, both talking to different people. He looked at Chandler, "Chandler, can I talk to you?"

Chandler nodded, and they walked off. Kurt saw and rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that day. He kept working but kept an eye on the two men. Burt seemed a little annoyed. Chandler just shrugged. After they finished their conversation, Burt walked over to Kurt. "Kurt, Son. Why didn't you meet Chandler like I asked you to?"

"I told you, Dad. I got waylaid by a friend." Kurt told him. Burt sighed, "Okay. I guess that can happen."

Kurt smiled at his father. He saw Carole smile at him. "Dad, I'm going to go help Carole for a minute, okay?"

He nodded and walked off. Kurt went up to Carole. "What is it, Mom?"

She smiled, "I know your dad puts a lot of pressure on you to marry Chandler, and I know it's not something you want to do."

Kurt nodded at her. She continued, "If you find a man you love and would like to marry, know it does not make a difference to me who he is, as long as you are loved."

Kurt smiled and hugged her. "Thanks, Mom. I love you."

"Love you too, sweetie."

Kurt looked around and saw the small package on a table. Carole smiled, "Take it, and have a good time."

Kurt smiled at her, and grabbed the package. "Tell Dad I'll meet you guys at the house?"

Carole winked at him.

At the Warbler stand, Santana and Blaine were the last of the crew to clean up. Blaine looked at Santana. "Tana, Do you mind going without me?"

She smiled, "No I don't. May I ask why?"

"IF you answer one question for me."

"Shoot."

"How invested are you in this competition?"

"Not even remotely. I think it's insane."

"Oh. May I ask why?"

"It's an old feud that should have been settled long ago. I wish there was a way we could settle it."

"You just may get your wish, Tana."

"You got a magic ball in that head of yours?" Blaine looked at her skeptically. She just smirked at him. She pointed to a box, "Last of the cakes, why don't you take them?"

He looked at her, "Are you sure? I know you like to eat the last of the cakes."

She shrugged, "They're strawberry, I can't have those."

Blaine looked at her, "Something you're not telling me, Tana?"

She smirked, "You'll find out one of these days."

Blaine looked at her with a raised eyebrow. After a few minutes, he started humming _Rock a bye baby._

Santana smiled at him.


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt stood at the steps to the church. He looked around and didn't see anyone coming. His phone went off. Opening it, he saw a text.

From Blaine: Be there in five minutes.

Kurt smiled.

To Blaine :Okay.

He looked around while waiting, holding the box closely. His phone went off again, so he looked. He closed it without answering. When he looked up, he saw Blaine heading his way and smiled. Blaine looked at him and answered with his own smile. "Hey Stranger, Fancy meeting you here."

Kurt smirked, "Such a dark place. How do I know it's safe, or that you are?"

"I guess that's why they call it taking a chance, Cheerio."

"So, Warbler, are you afraid of taking chances?" Kurt looked at him with a challenge in his eyes.

"I've never run away from things that might be good or bad for me. I believe it allows me growth."

"Hm, never saw it that way."

Blaine smirked at him. Kurt rolled his eyes, and snickered. Blaine smiled and held out a box, "Sweets from the Warblers."

"And the Cheerios." Kurt held up his own box. Blaine laughed, "Sounds like we both had the same idea. Or someone pushed it on us."

"Yeah, funny."

"I'm guessing we both had some very...feminine influence."

Kurt laughed, "Santana?"

Blaine nodded. "Guessing yours was Carole?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Carole hates this feud. I know Santana does too. So I guess this is their way of trying to fix things. And how do you know it's Carole?"

"Saw the wedding announcement when it happened, ten years ago. If my guess is correct. I used to talk to her a lot before she married your father."

Kurt smiled, "Yeah. Spot on."

They chatted aimlessly for hours, moving easily between topics while finishing off the baked goods they had brought.

"I must say, we both did good on our baked goods." Kurt looked at Blaine. He smiled and nodded, "We did pretty well for ourselves. You know, if your father or my brother find out we're seeing each other secretly, things could get really ugly."

"Tell me about it. My dad has been pushing Chandler on me for 4 years now, I keep saying no."

"The manager? Why?"

"He and I were friends until Dad got involved, now I just avoid him. It's turned complicated."

"Know what's complicated?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head. "Our whole lives, we've been taught to hate each other over some silly feud. We have lived on opposite sides of a wall and we have no idea who the other person is."

Kurt looked at him, and nodded. Holding out his hand, "I'm Kurt.

"I'm Blaine." Blaine shook his hand. They smiled at each other.

Chandler locked up the Cheerios booth, then leaned against it. He looked into his hand, where he held the engagement ring for Kurt. He sighed and walked away. He did not see Kurt and Blaine behind him, just talking.

Kurt spoke in a low voice, "You know, I should be getting home. My father's probably worried about me."

Blaine looked at him, "Do you always do what your father wants?"

Kurt smiled, "Not always. I went to school for fashion design. Dad wants me to teach."

"That explains the drawings I saw at the train station." Blaine smiled. Kurt nodded, "Now I'm expected to put that aside and follow Dad's dreams for me. I love my family, but I don't love me in my family. That make sense?"

Blaine smiled, "More than you know."

Kurt smiled at him. "It was nice talking to you, but I don't see how we'll meet again. We are competing bakeries. It all seems so... complicated."

Blaine gave him a half smile, "There's that word again, complicated. How about this.. Meet me in Boston at the train station, in two days."

Kurt shook his head, "It will never work."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, Kurt smirked "How about I go early that morning? I can give Dad an excuse."

Blaine smiled at him. "OK. See you then."

The two men parted and went their separate ways.


	14. Chapter 14

**Quick AN: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm dealing with migraines at the moment. Happens every fall. I will have a longer chapter done when the migraines tamper off. So I am taking an extended break. Will leave a message on my profile as well. Thank you for understanding. Oh, plus, I still love my readers. Hope you guys are okay with me taking this time off. I'll write on my good days and hopefully will have a few chapters to make up for it. Love you!**

The following day, Kurt was at the train station when the clock struck 6am. He got his ticket and boarded the train. He found a quiet seat and pulled out his sketchpad. He checked his phone and saw that he had a good forty minutes before the train was to depart. He just sat there sketching while he waited. Soon, he heard the announcement that the train was ready to depart. He kept sketching, leaving his ticket on his bag next to him. The ticket master came through, saw his ticket and him sketching. He smiled, scanned the ticket and went on his way. The train was soon moving but Kurt barely noticed. He continued to sketch, barely aware of anything.

Blaine had board the train just before the call was made. He showed the ticket master his ticket. The guy nodded and Blaine went into the compartment. He saw Kurt sitting with a sketchbook in hand. He smiled and walked over to the empty seat right in front of Kurt. He watched Kurt as he sketched. Blaine was surprised at the focus Kurt had as he drew. Kurt looked up when he realized the train was moving and saw Blaine sitting there. He stared in confusion, "When did you get here?"

"Not that long ago. You were so focused on your sketches, I'm surprised you even noticed the train moving." Blaine smirked at him. Kurt blushed, "I guess when inspiration flows, you have to go with it. Nice to see you again, Blaine."

Blaine nodded, "You too, Kurt."

The two men talked throughout the train ride, and Kurt kept sketching while they talked. After three hours on the train they made it to Boston. Blaine took Kurt around the city before taking him to Trent's restaurant.


End file.
